I Need Your Love
by LadyBelletrist
Summary: Derek is traveling home after a particularly difficult case.  His thoughts are on his Baby girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Need Your Love **

**Author: Ladybelletrist**

**Pairing: Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Derek is traveling home after a particularly difficult case. His thoughts are on his Baby girl.**

**Feedback: Your feedback is like manna to my muse. Please leave feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own torrid imagination. ****J If I owned these characters, I would have wrote this on the deck of a cruise ship. **

**Song Inspiration: Landing in London by Three Doors Down**

**A/N: This fic was inspired by the awesomely talented Energis121's video **_**Landing in London**_** on You Tube. Please watch this video, it is a wonderful depiction of the Morgan/Garcia relationship. Please leave her some love after viewing! **

_I woke up today in London_

_As the plane was touching down_

_Al I could think about was Monday_

_Maybe I'd be back around_

_If this keeps me away much longer_

_I don't know what I will do_

_You've got to understand it's a hard life,_

_That I'm going through_

Derek woke suddenly, feeling slightly disoriented. His training immediately emerged, and he processed instantly that he was on the BAU plane heading home after an exhausting case. This particular case was heartrending, as it always was for Derek when it involved abused and murdered children. He found himself identifying with the victims too much, and then there were the memories that the crime photos invoked. As a survivor of abuse himself, Derek wrestled with the emotions these cases engendered.

Working on these cases always took something from him, they affected him deeply, interrupting his sleep and eating patterns. Although they had caught the Unsub, there was always the feeling that although the criminal had been captured, that there are other predators out there to take his place. Derek knew that he would not be able to sleep again until they touched down and he was home. He took out his Ipod, settled back in his seat and relaxed. He knew that he would sleep once he was in his own bed. He just had to make it home. As the strains of the acoustic guitar filled his ears, he smiled knowing that he had picked the perfect song.

_And when the night falls in around me_

_I don't think I'll make it through_

_I'll use your light to guide the way_

_Cuz all I think about is you._

_LA is getting kind of crazy_

_And New York is getting kind of cold_

_I keep my head from getting lazy_

_I just can't wait to get back home._

As the plane touched down, Derek felt a sense of excitement course through him dispelling his earlier exhaustion. He would be home soon. As he gathered his go bag and bid the members of his team goodbye, he thought about what awaited him at home. As he unlocked his jeep and began the end of his journey on auto-pilot, a vision of Penelope rose in his mind. He smiled at the thought of her and what she meant to him. He hadn't seen her in over a week and quite frankly, he was hungry for her. The late night conversations listening to her sensual tones had only whetted his appetite. Vivid images of them making love flooded his mind and he felt himself react at his always did. He adored her curves and gloried in the feel of her skin beneath his hands.

Derek was so involved in his risqué thoughts that he didn't realize that his phone was ringing at first. He glanced down and immediately answered the phone.

"Baby girl, what are you doing up at this time of night?" he inquired.

"Thinking about you…wishing you were here," Penelope answered sultrily.

"I'm wearing your favorite outfit," she continued, her dulcet tones having an immediate effect on his libido.

"Behave," Derek warned, his concentration seriously frayed by the image of her luxurious curves invading his mind.

"Who's gonna make me?" Penelope teased.

"Oh, mama." "Is that a challenge?" Derek's voice lowered, but the command inherent in his tone remained.

"Mmmmm….could be." "Are you up for a challenge?" Penelope purred.

Derek chuckled, enjoyed their banter. He could feel his dark mood lifting with her playful words. The tightness that had existed within him since the beginning of the last case relaxed and started to dissipate. His princess always made him feel better, without trying.

"Morgan, baby," Penelope pouted.

"Yes, mama," he responded.

"Your silence is giving me a complex," she confided.

"Baby, you know that there is no need for you to have a complex," he murmured in an intimate tone. "I see that I am going to have to work hard to dispel that feeling," he continued.

"Obviously, telling you is not enough," Derek said in his dark velvet voice. "I'm going to show you how much you mean to me."

"Think you can handle me?" he teased.

Penelope's throaty chuckle came through the receiver signaling her enjoyment of their playful banter. As usual, her sultry whispering tone recalls nights of intense passion and joyful laughter bringing a satisfied grin to Derek's handsome face.

"Derek, my prince," Garcia responded sexily, "There is _nothing_ you can throw at me that I can't handle,"

"I am built for endurance, my sweet thang," Penelope continued in a saucy tone.

Derek laughed out loud, savoring the moment.

"Behave, mama," he admonished with a playful growl. "I just might have learned a few new tricks while I was away."

"I love it when you get all masterful, gets me all excited," Penelope purred. "Oh look, I'm tingling," she cooed, her voice arousing Derek further. Involuntarily, he increased the speed his thoughts totally centered on reaching Penelope.

"Damn, baby, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me," Derek chuckled softly. "Gives me incentive."

"How's this for incentive….I'm waiting for you…only you….," Penelope declared in a throaty whisper.

"Hurry home, baby," she implored.

"I am, honey," Derek promised. "Just as fast as I can."

"Derek?"

"Yes, baby girl?"

"No speeding, I know how you drive," Penelope admonished.

"No speeding, I promise," Derek declared.

Penelope heard his deep voice reassuring her over the phone and smiled happily. She loved these intimate conversations, but she loved the fact that soon they would be able to have them face to face once more.

"See you soon, then," she responded. "Be safe"

With that, Penelope hung up the phone leaving Derek with his thoughts.

_And all these days I spend away_

_I'll make up for this I swear_

_I need your love to hold me up_

_When it's all too much to bear_

_And when the night falls in around me_

_I don't think I'll make it through_

_I'll use your light to guide my way_

_Cuz all I think about is you_

As he was driving, Derek could see the turnoff for his exit, he was only five minutes from home. He felt the lingering darkness totally dispel at the thought of being in Penelope's arms. He was not a good sleeper, but with her he was able to relax and let sleep come naturally. The feeling of her soft, lush body against his calmed and relaxed him. Her inner light chased the shadows away that often haunted his dreams, helping him to find peace so that he could fight another day. He couldn't imagine his life without her and shuddered to think who he would be without her loving, steady presence in his life. His baby girl believed in the good in people, no matter what. It was one of things that he loved most about her.

As he turned down the street to his house, Derek's thoughts took a less serious tone. He thought about how much he had missed Garcia and how long it had been since they had seen each other. Torrid telephone conversations at night were a poor substitute for actually being able to look into each others' eyes and feel her silky skin beneath his strong, calloused hands.

Derek pulled into his driveway and parked. He removed his go bag and a small gaily wrapped package from the backseat. With a renewed spring in his step, Derek opened his front door and entered his dimly lit foyer, immediately turning to the keypad located to his left to input the code necessary to activate the alarm.

Clooney padded over quietly and nudged Derek's hand with his head. Derek chuckled softly and petted Clooney, giving him a quiet "Good boy." After checking to see that Clooney had enough food and fresh water to see him through until the morning, Derek picked up the small package he had brought into the house and made his way up the stairs, a sense of excitement and anticipation coursing through his veins. He arrived at the top of the stairs and entered the bedroom, his eyes hungry for the first glimpse of her.

There she was, sleeping peacefully on her side, her blonde curls stark against the dark satin pillows. Derek quietly set the small bag down on the dresser and began to disrobe. Totally nude, he slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around Penelope, drawing her into his arms and nuzzling her hair, breathing in her clean, fresh scent. As Derek began to nuzzle her neck, slightly nipping her skin, Penelope stirred.

"Derek?"

Derek immediately stopped nuzzling her neck and drew back.

"You were expecting someone else?," he said half-humorously.

"No, Derek, I wasn't expecting anyone else," Penelope responded with a soft chuckle. "Are we feeling a tiny bit jealous of a possible suitor for my affections?" she asked in a teasing tone.

It always amazed Derek that Penelope didn't see how stunning she was and how men were constantly gazing at her curvy body. But he did, and he was possessive. He never thought that he would be, but there it was. He would fight to keep what was his, no question about it. He tried to be subtle about it, but more than once when they were out and about with their friends, Reid or Rossi would comment on how he watched her if she was out on the dance floor with someone other than their tight-knit group. It had nothing to do with her commitment and everything to do with predatory men. He had a treasure and he wasn't going to let anyone else close enough to steal her from him.

"No, because you are mine," Derek countered with a slight edge to his tone.

As always, Penelope was in tune to the slightest nuances in Derek's voice. It still astounded her that Derek was jealous of her. She always thought that Derek with his love them and leave them attitude she had come to know him for before they got together would mean that he would not display any jealousy. It came as quite a surprise to realize how possessive Derek could be. Possessive. Of _her. _

Penelope smiled inwardly and set about reassuring him. This man was sooo good for her ego, he truly made her feel treasured.

"Honey, you are the _only_ manfor me," she murmured in an intimate tone. Linking her arms around his neck, she drew his down for a soft kiss.

"Mmmmmm," Penelope moaned. "I missed you so much," she continued.

"How much?" Derek countered.

"I'm wearing your favorite outfit just to please you," Penelope declared.

"Baby, you aren't wearing any clothes," Derek responded. "Not that I am complaining."

"Derek Morgan, are you telling me this isn't your favorite outfit?" "It must be, you keep tearing all my nightgowns," she pouted.

"Baby, I would be supremely happy if you walked around naked **ALL **the time, except that we wouldn't be able to go anywhere, and I would have to kill any man that looked at you," Derek said half-jokingly as he began to nuzzle her neck, nipping her slightly.

"Derek!" "Stop it, what did I tell you about the hickeys," she fussed.

"That we are not in high school and that it looks unprofessional," he recited from memory. "Unfortunately for you, princess, I like giving you hickeys," he declared. "Marks my territory, and keeps the predators away," he said in a confident tone, gathering her close and letting her feel his excitement.

Penelope reveled in the feeling of his strong arms around her, she didn't think she would ever feel as safe anywhere as she did in his arms. When she was in his arms, no matter what was happening, she knew everything would be okay.

Derek kissed her softly, the kiss growing in intensity as Penelope opened her mouth to allow his demanding tongue to gain entrance. She could feel his erection against her thigh and heard his breathing change, becoming harsher. She ran her hands up and down his muscular back and felt him tremble at her touch, reveling in her power to make this strong man react to her. She felt herself become breathless and her head began to swim. She pushed against his shoulder and he reluctantly loosened his grip. Penelope broke off the kiss, trying to catch her breath.

"Baby, give me a minute to catch my breath," she pleaded.

"I missed you so much, baby girl," Derek kissed her forehead, breathing in the sweet scent of Penelope, feeling at peace.

"I missed you, too, and I am about to show you how much right now," she promised. With those words, she gently pushed his shoulder and rolled on top of Derek, smiling wickedly down at him. He immediately began to grasp her butt and slowly grind against her trying to take control of the situation, enjoying the view of her astride him. Penelope giggled and shook her head at him.

"No touching," she said in a chiding tone. "Let me make you feel good," she murmured in a throaty whisper, peppering soft kisses on his broad chest, paying particular attention to his erect nipples. She knew how that drove him crazy and she began to flick his nipples with her tongue and then lightly score them with her teeth. She heard him hiss in excitement and smiled to herself.

She raised her head from her sensual task and gaze directly into Derek's face, savoring the sight of him, he was so beautiful and he was all hers. Derek opened his eyes and gazed at her with intensity.

"Don't tease me, baby," he whispered. "Come on, I want you, don't make me wait, I'm holding on by a thread," he confessed.

"I want to be inside you," he said in a coaxing tone, trying to draw her head back down for a passionate kiss with one hand, while placing her hand on his girth with the other. "Feel how much I want you," he said in a pleading tone against her mouth.

Penelope gave him a quick kiss and shook her head at him when he tried to deepen kiss.

"No, Derek, I want this to be good," she murmured, encircling his heat in her grasp and slowly pumping in the rhythm that she knew drove him crazy. Derek groaned at the feel of her soft hands on him. She knew just how much her touch excited him and was using her knowledge to fan the flames.

At her words, Derek's eyes opened and he fixed them on his beautiful tormentor.

"Penelope, it can't get much better than this." "If it gets any better, you just might give me a heart attack," he proclaimed.

Penelope leaned down and brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, "That sounds like a challenge," she teased. "I'm a woman that loves a challenge," she said mischievously.

"You're a very virile man, my prince," she said as she dotted his chest with teasing little kisses, "You can definitely handle it."

Derek groaned. He knew his tech kitten, and she was determined to tease him tonight and he knew that he was on the edge. He attempted to roll her over so that he could take control of the situation, but Penelope was having none of that.

She pressed her hands against his muscular chest once more and he acquiesced. Penelope shook her head at him and said "Oh no, I got this, baby," in a soft, chiding tone.

"Baby…let me," Derek pleaded.

"Ladies' choice tonight…and I choose face time with my lovely chocolate lolly…now, lay back, close your eyes and relax…don't open them until I give you permission," Penelope admonished.

Derek felt her shift her position and lean to his left, his remaining senses on overdrive. He heard her open the nightstand drawer and take out some items. He smelled her intoxicating scent that was uniquely hers. He automatically caressed her back with his hands, luxuriating in the feel of her curves under his hands.

"Derek!" "Stop that, you are distracting me, I am trying to concentrate here."

Derek chuckled wickedly and whispered in his deep voice, "Baby girl, you said that I had to keep my eyes closed," he pointed out. "You said NOTHING about what I could or couldn't do with my hands."

With that statement, he proceeded to draw her head down to give her a passionate kiss. At first, Penelope succumbed to his kiss, but then she broke it off and said breathlessly, "Wait."

She found what she had been searching for in the drawer and drew out three items, a sandalwood vanilla candle, Derek's favorite lip gloss and a mirror with a wickedly pleased smile.

Quickly, she lit the candle, and applied the lipgloss, using the mirror. The candle cast just enough light in the dark room so that Derek would be able to enjoy the sight of her shiny lips wearing his favorite color.

Derek could hear her movements and then he smelled the subtle scent emanating from the candle. He groaned to himself. She was bringing out the big guns. His excitement increased tenfold. What else did she have planned?

He felt her grip his girth with her hand and slowly run her thumb over his throbbing head spreading the wetness around. Simultaneously, he felt her planting light kisses down his taut stomach.

"Baby girl, you are driving me crazy," he breathed.

"Good", she purred. "Mission accomplished," she continued inbetween light, teasing kisses down his body.

"Morgan..honey," she began in a sultry tone. "Remember our late night conversation the other night?" "The one in which you shared one of your favorite fantasies regarding my "full lush lips?" As Penelope posed the last question, Derek could feel her warm breath on his penis.

"Yes!"

"Well, Mr. Morgan, Christmas is coming early for you this year," she promised. "Open your eyes now!"

Derek opened his eyes and saw one of his favorite fantasies starring Penelope come to life. He immediately closed his eyes in an attempt to regain control of himself. The sight of her full lips hovering over his thick erection and wearing his favorite lip gloss was almost too much for him. He tried to calm his racing heart, reciting multiplication tables to himself.

Penelope smiled to herself, enjoying her sensual power, she coud feel him trembling at her light touches.

"Open your eyes, I want you to see everything," she breathed. With that, she smiled seductively and slowly began to take Derek's length in her warm, wet mouth.

Oh God, don't stop," he moaned. At the sound of his pleasure, Penelope felt herself grow wetter and moaned, the sensation of the vibration making Derek's muscles clench.

"You like?" she teased, incredibly pleased that Derek was so excited. In response she began to experiment by tapping the head with her tongue, wanting to amplify his pleasure. Derek entwined his fingers in her blonde curls, trying to guide her.

Damn, baby girl, don't tease me…take it all," he whispered urgently.

Penelope groaned loudly, enjoying his very obvious approval of her actions. In response, she began to slowly take his entire length in her mouth while swirling her tongue over his swollen head.

Oh God, baby, don't stop," Derek pleaded again, thinking that he wouldn't be able to stand this much longer without losing control.

"Just like that!" he begged as Penelope bobbed her head up and down, varying the speed and simultaneously driving Derek out of his mind with pleasure.

She could feel Derek's strong thighs began to tremble and knew he was captivated by the sight and sounds of her oral embrace. As he continued to give her directions in a hoarse, passion-filled voice, she felt herself growing ever excited by how he filled her mouth. She loved how Derek smelled and tasted, aroused by his vocal pleasure in her actions. She loved the sound of his voice in the semi-darkness, his groans and impassioned pleas for her to continue, confirming that she was making him lose his control.

Derek felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. He prided himself on his control and stamina in the bedroom, but he was helpless before the sight of Penelope's lips wrapped around him and her throaty moans. He felt his muscles tense, and closed his eyes again, trying unsuccessfully to regain control by thinking of _anything _but what she was doing to and for him.

Derek moved his hips back and forth, involuntarily, seeking to immerse his entire length in her mouth, the candlelight flickering over Penelope's skin, and illuminating the glistening beauty of her pouty lips as she makes love to him. Just as Derek thinks that he is about to totally lose control, Penelope slowly, tantalizingly lifts her head and meets his impassioned gaze.

She smiles wantonly, and begins speaking. "I fantasized about doing this the entire time you were away," she confesses. "But the fantasy pales in comparison to the reality of how you taste and feel in my mouth," she continues.

Penelope gazes at Derek, overwhelmed by the how beautiful he looks to her and the naked passion in his eyes. _For her. _She knew that he never slept well when he was away from her, her loving arms kept the ever-present nightmares at bay. Only at night, in their bed, did Derek relax his vigilance and sleep deeply. He found solace in her embrace, a lessening of the darkness that could have overtaken his soul without her presence in his life.

"I love you, baby girl." "Always," Derek promised.

At his words, Penelope smiled, and lowered her head once more, intent on fulfilling his and her fantasy. Just before she engulfed him in her wet and warm mouth, Penelope quietly mouthed the words "Let go, baby, I got you."

The sight of her, straight out of his fervid fantasies, eradicated the little control Derek had left, his body shuddering as she uses her knowledge of his body to heighten his pleasure by licking him frantically and humming contentedly.

"Mmmmmmm…"

"Baby, I'm gonna…", Derek groans, his hand in her blonde curls, overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling. Unable to resist her soft lips and tantalizing tongue, he fills her mouth with his seed to her delight.

"Penelope…baby…take it all,"…he commanded.

She continued to swallow as Derek trembled, experiencing ecstasy, as she sought to maximize his pleasure by taking all that he could give her.

Derek felt his body begin to calm, and gently smoothes Penelope's hair back from her face, a happy grin breaking out on his face, savoring the sight of her and knowing that he was an extremely lucky man to have found this woman and know the healing power of her love. He lifted her up beside him and onto a pillow, kissing her gently.

Penelope smiled happily, raising her hand to caress his face, loving the intimacy of a moment without words, feeling totally connected to him, loathe to break the contented silence with words.

Derek spoke first, "What a welcome home, baby!" "Damn, you are so beautiful," he declared.

Derek felt his body began to relax in response to Penelope's soothing embrace, and he struggled not to succumb to his body's insistent demand for sleep. He roused himself, thoughts of bringing his baby girl to ecstasy paramount in his thoughts.

"Baby, give me a minute…", he asked. "I just need a lil time to recover so I can make you feel as good as you made me feel," he said quietly.

Penelope placed her finger on his mouth, and shook her head.

"Hush!" "We have all night, just relax…sleep," she commanded. "All I need right now is your arms around me," she continued softly, turning her back and assuming their favorite sleeping position, with her back towards him and his arms encircling her body. Derek breathed in Penelope's scent and felt himself drift into a healing sleep. He promised himself that upon waking he was going to fulfill another one of his torrid fantasies, gazing into her face while bringing her to ecstasy with his name on her lips.

With that thought, Derek fell asleep, content in the loving arms of his wife, the refrain of the song he was listening to on the plane drifting through his mind.

_And all these days I spend away_

_I'll make up for this, I swear_

_I need your love to hold me up_

_When it's all too much to bear_

_And when the night falls in around me,_

_And I don't think I'll make it through,_

_I'll use your light to guide the way,_

_Cuz all I think about is you._

**THE END**

AN: This was my first Morgan/Garcia fic. Hope that my story was fun! I love hearing what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Friends,I meant to send this note a little sooner than I have but I am honored that I have been nominated for two awards for my Morgan/Garcia fic "I Need Your Love". I hope that you will take the time to read my fic and if you find it pleasing, you will vote for me! I'm nominated for Best New Author and Best Het Smut Scene..LOL You can vote here: **__**.**__**I want to say to all of you who have supported me with my writing, held my hand and just been there when RL threatened to overwhelm me: THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! Please know that your reviews, alerts and faves have kept me writing. *hugs* P.S. Voting ends tomorrow by 12 PM.**_


End file.
